


Twin Hotels

by Vehn



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), F/M, Fullmetal Alchemist Ending Spoilers, M/M, Multi, Post Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vehn/pseuds/Vehn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's a room in a hotel in New York City<br/>That shares our fate and deserves our pity<br/>I don't want to remember it all<br/>The promises I made if you just hold on<br/>Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on..."</p><p>Following the end of 2003's Fullmetal Alchemist, Roy Mustang has been absent for three years, searching for a way to bring back his subordinate, Edward Elric, to his proper time period.</p><p>In returning to Central to meet up with Alphonse Elric and Winry Rockbell, they discover Edward's pocket watch, an artifact that hasn't been seen since his disappearance. Their only clue is that it was found outside a local hotel, The Amestrian, where Roy investigates, accidentally sending himself through the portal set up to where Ed ended up-New York City. There he and Edward work to recover Edward's suppressed memories and find a way to get back to their original world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of a short series, this is my first time writing for Fullmetal, but I'm a huge fan of the series, and the Fall Out Boy song randomly inspired this. I hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading!
> 
> NOTE: Envy is gender fluid but is addressed as a 'he' as seen in almost all FMA material I know of (manga and anime)

AMESTRIS 

It had been too long to remember the last time he was last in Central. The last time his boots passed over these slightly uneven streets, stepped in puddles mixed with day old water, sewer and the dirt off thousands of shoes was when he left his apartment on the Upper East Side with a considerable suitcase in hand and all the cash he could manage to withdraw without ruining himself financially. Everything had been setup with the government and the Armstrong family to keep his apartment standing; he had quickly thrown out all food, plants, anything that needed him. It had been too long since his legs carried him to the large townhome of deep red brick with the grey roof. 

All four stories were his, filled with his things paired down to mementos or what he would need whenever he returned. Three years had passed since he had touched the key hidden on his person, a strange compartment in the bottom of his heel, on the occasion he wondered what it would feel like to slip it into the jagged crevasse then open his living mausoleum. The heavy oak door swings into the foyer, everything just as he had left it, a cool artificial breeze wafted past him, the air conditioner worked still. Entering was strange; his old life only ghosted memories floating around. He could’ve sworn he heard his weekly maid shout something about his lack of cleanliness in the kitchen, or the calculated footsteps of Riza drifting from the bedroom to the living room. And for a fraction of a moment there was another blond leaning in the doorway, arms crossed, dressed in red shadowed by a six-foot suit of armor. 

That ghost is one that haunts him wherever he goes no matter where he finds himself. 

One foot in front of the other he progresses into the home, eyes scanning as if awaiting someone to jump out or be tucked away waiting for him in a corner. The townhome had barely any furniture left, just enough to convince another that perhaps someone lived there, but not enough to actually live comfortably. Everything seemed fake- as if it were a child’s play home amplified. There was proof that someone called this home, but nearly every piece of furnishing, faux plant or canned food stacked on a shelf was no more comforting than if the place were barren. Rediscovering his bedroom he sheds his overcoat, draping it on a small couch before a fireplace adjacent from his large bed. 

Exhaling, he closes his eyes, falling back into his own mattress, reunited with its familiar imperfections, loving how it held his body. There was once a time that he slept with woman after woman in this bed, where his concerns weren’t as severe, when that ghost still traipsed around Central, giving him either a massive headache or a good laugh. Beside him, the phone rings. For a few seconds he debates letting it go, but he knew who it was, that the person on the other line was why he was here.

“Hello?” he sighs, propping himself on one arm, staring at all the details of his nightstand, a framed photo of him and Hughes from their graduation beams at him.

“Colonel? Are you back yet?”

“I’m talking to you, aren’t I?”

An exhaled, embarrassed laugh, “Right. I got in last night, Winry’s with me, we’re not too far from your house if…”

“It would be good to see you both, what’s it been?” “Two years.”

“It feels longer than that.”

A sad sigh fills his ears, “Hopefully soon that will end and we can get back to our normal lives.”

“They weren’t that normal to begin with.” He smirks.

“True. We’ll be over soon, okay?”

“See you soon.”

He didn’t bother to say a farewell, they would see one another soon enough. Dropping the handle back onto the base he sits on the edge of the bed, raking his fingers through his hair, the grease of lack of showering sticking to his skin, reminding him of his luxury bathroom down the hall. The thought of a shower that didn’t belong to a hotel had a strange power over him, immediately tempting him to the pleasures of his old shampoo, towels, soaps, but those two would be over soon, it would be rushed. Hands travel to lightly massage his face, however, a shave wouldn’t take too long.

Standing, he stretches, undoing his vest, dropping it to the floor, left in only his white button up, eyes catching a framed photo on his dresser, one that was not there three years ago. A closer inspection shows it to be a snapshot that he recognized from a Christmas party held for military personnel. He stood in the middle with a friendly arm around Riza’s waist, another around Hughes’ shoulder. Hughes held his wife to his side, Havoc and Armstrong were beside Riza, and Alphonse was looming in the back as always. Beside Hughes’ wife stood Furey, Breda and Falman all grinning at the camera, Furey was laughing at Ed who was perched in a space between Roy and Riza’s heads mid-laugh with a middle finger displayed to the photographer. 

A sad smile tempts his lips as he remembers the night for a moment, flashing into the scene, the warmth of his friends surrounding him as the light flashes, a secretary from the third floor nodding that she got it. He had turned around to chastise Fullmetal about inappropriate hand gestures for official photos. The blond had made a rude comment before slinking back to the banquet table. That night a lot of events occurred, Hughes got too drunk to function, Havoc almost set fire to the drapery while talking with a cigarette in his hand and Roy had taken Riza home for the first time.

Downstairs the doorbell rang, ripping him from his thoughts. Turning from the photo, he makes his way back to the foyer, pulling back the door to reveal Alphonse and Winry. Flashing them both a smile he steps aside, gesturing for them to enter, “Come in.”

Alphonse nods, stepping through the threshold; it was strange to see the boy not in armor, but in his own body of crème skin, dark blond hair and large brown eyes. Him and his brother shared similar facial structures but from what he understood Alphonse took after his mother while Ed inherited more of his father’s traits. Winry, always having been a beautiful young girl was now unfurling into an equally beautiful woman, surely she and Edward would have been a couple by now, Roy half expected to see him linked hands with her, trudging inside. But the only thing resembling Ed was a ring she wore on her middle finger made from a piece of his auto mail she had readymade for his next screw up. 

“It’s good to see you, Roy.” She greets, awkwardly hugging him, “It’s been awhile since we’ve seen you in Resembool.”

“Really no point since there’s not much there for me.” He shrugs, shutting the door.

“Not true.” Al interjects, “Granny always likes guests, plus Winry’s gotten better at cooking!”

“What do you mean better?” she snaps with a frown.

“Nothing, nothing.” He laughs, raising hands in a form of surrender, before he looks to Roy, “It really is good to see you…have you…”

“No.” he frowns, slipping his hands into his pockets, “Three years and nothing. And it’s hard to experiment because no one knows where he went.”

Winry’s eyes mist over slightly as she shifts where she stands, “…three years a long time, and you have no direction? None at all?”

He rubs the back of his neck, “There are ideas, but nothing I can solidly try.”

“It’s complicated.” Al sighs, taking the young woman’s hand, “He could’ve gone to The Gate or someplace else, we don’t know where he went to…all I remember is a really bright light coming from the doorway, and seeing him for a brief second before I woke up.”

She nods, wiping at her eyes, “If it’s impossible to know where he’s at…why are you even trying?”

“Because we have a clue.” Roy responds, Alphonse reaches into his pocket, producing his brother’s pocket watch marking him as a state alchemist. 

Her eyes widen as she gently touches it, gingerly taking it from the boy, “Where…”

“Central, a few weeks ago when I was checking into the library for research on a few theories. It was in the gutter outside of The Amestrian Hotel, Riza actually spotted it.”

With trembling hands she pries it open, the top half springs out, revealing the etched ‘Remember Oct 3, 11’ into the silver. A short happy laugh escapes her as she holds it to her chest beaming, “Then he’s here! Why else would this be here? He’s back, he found a way back!”

Neither wanted to ruin her happiness as Al places a hand on her shoulder, giving it a warm pat, “No…he’s not back, he would’ve contacted us by now if he were. But this shows that he’s probably found a way to communicate with us somehow.” He reaches into his trouser pocket, pulling out a tiny piece of folded paper, holding it out to Roy, “This was inside it.”

Taking the tiny square he unfolds it, the entire thing barely covered the area of his palm as he squinted to read, ‘Alphonse & Winry.’ Frowning at it he locks eyes with the younger Elric brother, “It’s just your names. The watch proves more than this.” He returns the tiny paper, “This is nothing to me.”

“But it’s his handwriting…I proves that he’s alive wherever he is. It’s valuable. We just need to figure out how the hell he got it here.” Al insists, pocketing the sliver of paper, “Maybe he’s got a linked transmutation circle back to Central?”

Roy scoffs as he crosses his arms, nodding for the two to follow him into the living room, taking a seat in one of two armchairs across from a sizeable couch, “Listen, I haven’t been gone for three years on vacation, I’ve been researching for some way to bring your brother back. It was me who bullied him into the military, I feel responsible for his disappearance as I would for any of my subordinates.” His mind flashed back to Hughes, he already lost one comrade, it was bad enough the second was a young teen boy, “And I’ve looked into theories you’re suggesting, but nothing like that between what would most likely be dimensions exists without paying the toll. And it’s not like we can experiment on where those doorways would go.”

The news caused her to deflate in her seat, holding the pocket watch against her chest as her eyes glaze over in thought, “What if we sent objects through? Like what Ed’s done with his watch? Something he’d recognize, like a stationary from your office desk, or just something with that symbol he borrowed from your teacher stamped on it?”

Al holds her hand, giving it a good, long squeeze, cutting off her slight rambling, “It’s a good thought, Winry, I think it’s worth a shot, that’s honestly better than my idea…”

Nodding, the colonel crosses his arms, “I wouldn’t have let you do your idea, as much as I want him back we all know he’d rather you keep the body he worked hard to get back than you to risk throwing it away carelessly.”

“I wouldn’t…” he exhales, rubbing his temple for a moment, “I would only lose it in a human transmutation, that theory was to try to…”

“No.” Winry suddenly orders, returning the strong hold on her hand, “Are you an idiot? It’s bad enough that Ed’s gone, we don’t need you disappearing either, Alphonse.”

Roy agrees, standing as he hides his hands in his pockets, “She’s right. Feel free to stay here, but you’ll need to go out to get groceries.” He produces his wallet, extending a considerable stack of bills, “This should cover anything you two need. I’m going to investigate around where the watch was found. At The Amestrian, right?”

“Right.” 

AMERICA

They hadn’t been there too long, but long enough to get comfortable with one another, and long enough for unwanted habits to take shape within their strange household. He was sitting on the floor of their shared room before a floor length mirror with a brush poised at his eyelids, dusting a pale brown over them, then starts to shade the creases with another color. The other roommate kicks at one of the two mattresses lain down in the room, “Damn it, where is it?!”

“Where’s what?”

“My watch, did you fucking hide it again? Where is it now? The freezer?”

Exhaling, he pulls the brush from his face, popping open an eyeliner pen, “I don’t know where your stupid watch is, Pipsqueak.”

“That’s what you said when it was in the microwave.” He grumbles, delivering a half hearted kick to the other’s back, “And don’t call me short!”

The other’s hand suddenly shifts upwards, messing up his careful construction of a winged eye. Hissing, he abruptly stands upright, five inches taller than Edward’s five foot six. Glowering at him, jabbing a finger into his chest, “Mess up my eyeliner again, and your stupid watch will not be the only thing of yours that’s missing.”

Envy shoulders past him, weaving his way through their messy apartment on the Brooklyn side to get to their cramped bathroom to retrieve his makeup wipes. Frustrated, he stomps after him, looming in the doorway, “Seriously, where is it?”

Exhaling loudly the other throws the used wipe at the eighteen year old, “Who the fuck knows, Shorty? You know, I’m glad you lost it, it’s annoying that you keep looking at it like a widowed mother does a locket of her dead husband and it’s even more annoying that you actually wore it out.” He bullies past Edward again, “No one here wears shit like that. It makes us stand out at Starbucks.”

Rolling his eyes he tails Envy back to their room, falling onto his mattress, raking his fingers through his hair, which he kept long despite that not being the style of this world, “Their coffee’s shit and you’re shit. Besides what do you care what I wear out?”

“Because we share a cab to Broadway!” he replies haughtily, eyeing the blond in the mirror, “You may not care but I do, people in the theatre talk, and they talk about you from time to time. Unlike you, what I can actually do here requires for some shred of dignity.”

“Chemistry is dignity.”

“Its just more alchemy.” Envy frowns, now done with his eyeliner, making eye contact in the mirror as he starts to straighten his long hair, “Listen, Edward, forget about the watch, switch your major to literature or something, you like that dumb Icarus story, focus on Greek mythology or something, just leave alchemy alone.”

“Don’t you want to get back at all?”

“No.” he answers dully, “I don’t. I like this world better; I’m not stuck hiding in the shadows taking orders. I can be my own person, I like working on Broadway, I actually like our spaghetti nights. I like this world, why you and Daddy Dearest work so had to get back is beyond me, but leave me out of it.”

Fully dressed in a tight black turtleneck, equally tight black skinny jeans and some horribly expensive shoes he stole from Madison Envy walks to Ed, toeing his thigh, “But if that dumb watch means that much to you, why don’t you check our room at The Amestrian, maybe you left it there from our last meeting with Hohenheim.”

“Maybe.” Ed muses, rising to his full height, starting to gather his loose hair into a ponytail, tying it back with one of three elastics he kept on his left wrist, “Want to use the car or cab?”

“Cab. Your driving is the scariest thing about this world.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one reads these, read to find out, shit kicks up <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter two! This was a lot of fun to write, I really like how it's both AU and canon universe! Plus writing Ed and Envy together is really a joy because they'v been together for three years as roommates so their relationship is bordering friends and siblings. Also like two have asked, you can totally do fan art or whatever, just tag me in it, I'd love to see it! :)
> 
> Thank you so much again for reading! <3

AMESTRIS

During his travels, he picked up habits. Some good, some bad. One bad one was the smoking, befitting of a flame alchemist, but not of his health or general smell. Beside him, Riza plucks it from between his lips, swiftly crushing it underfoot. He wanted to cast her a condescending glare but knew better, they curbed stress. He maybe had five cigarettes his entire life, which that was his attempt at a sixth. It was hard to leave his townhome; Alphonse wanted to come with him to The Amestrian Hotel, but thankfully Winry caught onto Roy’s need to do this alone. 

“I can’t condone that, sir.” She informs him, dressed in civilian clothing, hair down, and long black skirt with a well-fitted blouse. He wanted to kiss her, feel that soft blond hair between his fingertips, run his hands along the contours of her body…but this was hardly the place, loitering in front of the hotel. Her hand was poised mid-air awaiting the small pack of cigarettes hidden in Roy’s overcoat pocket.

Smirking, he places them in her custody, not particularly caring as she discards them to the trash, “Neither can I in all honesty.”

“When did it start?”

“When I was eighteen.”

“Is it frequent now?”

“No.”

“Why now?”

He frowns, hands withdrawing into the depths of his pockets, fumbling with the material of the liner, “…I’ve been searching for him for so long, maybe I’m nervous that we may have actually found a way to find him. How did you find the pocket watch?”

A hand extends to point to the corner where the edge of the building meets a side alley, “There, it had fallen out of a man’s pocket that appeared to have been working at the hotel.”

“How far did you look into it?”

“Alphonse was with me, he was insistent in gathering as much information we could get from the front desk. There’s a formal write up at my apartment, but from memory I can tell you that the man was cleaning up in room 994 when he must have found Ed’s watch.”

Roy smirks, his stance relaxing in a strange sense of excitement, there was something here, and he could sense it. What surprised him was that Al waited patiently for him to return from Leore instead of barreling into that room to rip it apart for answers. Turning to Riza he carefully takes her hand, rubbing the back of it with a thumb, hit with the truth that he missed her more than he’d like to admit. And that until he returned Edward to his brother, he couldn’t even so much as think about her in this manner, yet here he was, stealing the tiny glimmers of indulgences when possible. 

“Riza.” The addressing of her in the informal always captivated her attention immediately, in her large brown eyes he saw that the want for one another was still mutual, “I’m asking this as a favor between us, no Colonel-subordinate allegations…don’t let Alphonse Elric or Winry Rockbell or anyone with an extreme attachment to Edward Elric in that room until I’ve fully investigated. We don’t know where Fullmetal is or what condition he’s in. I don’t want Alphonse to be broken again, I’d rather he forget than have a horrible closure or lose Edward all over again.” 

Nodding slightly she squeezes his hand, moving a bit closer, “Understood…Roy.”

He smiles, glancing around before quickly kissing her forehead, staring into her eyes for a long moment, her voice breaks the silence between them, “Why the sudden change in heart? You of all people…not that you’re cold, but you would always push that they assumed adult roles and that they should fit those rules. Alphonse is sixteen, Edward would be eighteen now, they are not the kids from before.”

“Because I did this. I started this.” He frowns, remembering the broken blond boy in the wheelchair, seeing him a few inches taller in working auto mail, the horrible mess in their home, it all seemed like a strange fable from adolescence. “I opened that door to him, if I were there maybe...he’s too young to…he’s on my conscience. “

“You care for him.” She answers softly, wrapping a hand around her colonel’s upper arm, “We all do, if it were Al, or you or me, we would all be fighting this hard to bring any of us back. Just don’t throw yourself away, or lose yourself, you can’t save everyone, Roy.”

He laughs under his breath, wanting to kiss her again, hold her in his arms again. But his duties literally loomed across the street, tucked away in some hotel room. She would be here when he returned, she always would be. “Thank you.” He nods, eyes shifting to the hotel, “Give me two days, there’s no telling what’s in that room, but should things go smoothly, I’ll contact you on what I find before that timeframe is up.”

“Understood.” 

Reluctantly, her stare watches as his body moves forward, her seemingly tight hold on his upper arm becoming limp as he progresses forward. For that fraction of an instant she memorizes his scent again, wood, cologne and the faint underlining perfume of sweat. Black hair, impossibly strong upper body toned and carved from time and dedication. Narrow eyes glimmering with hidden compassion and understanding, a firm smile, sturdy nose and a jawline that balanced the construction of his face, this is Roy Mustang, the man she knew she loved, but was aware that she could not fully have until their lives finally slowed down long enough for them to make it so. The amazing trait of their relationship was not quite that they could say goodbye without words, but in the fact that neither needed words, romances or any other blunt manner of saying ‘I love you, I need you, I want you’ to one another, they just instinctively knew through trust.

His body disappears into the recesses of the hotel, the door shutting again, blocking them from another physically, something in the air tasting as it did back when he was an active colonel. It was change.

AMERICA

“Edward fucking Elric, get the fuck out of my bag before I end your miserable existence.”

The rummager in question sets down a makeup bag that he was combing through, propping his face with his artificial hand, which he kept hidden with a synthetic sleeve mimicking human skin even in this world. Somehow the auto mail survived the trip over, his knowledge on the mechanics behind it was fuzzy, but through connections made through his father’s disgusting ability to seduce women. Stopping over, Envy rakes his things back into his bag, casting a deadly glower to the blond. With the bag restored with his possessions he takes it, swinging it against Edward’s face, not caring on the shocked expression a fellow actor of the small show at the theatre gives him.

“I told you I didn’t have it.” He snarls, watching at the other returns the hated expression, rubbing his cheek as he stands, “Are you satisfied now?”

Shrugging, he starts to button his coat, a red military style piece, “Yes. Now I can go back to the hotel and know without a doubt that my asshole roommate didn’t steal it.”

Envy rolls his eyes, crosses his arms as he exits the building, his audition was over, Ed had lied about staying under the premise of meeting a classmate from his school to exchange notes. He runs a hand through his long black hair, fluffing it at the crown of his head, eyes scanning the streets, debating a moment on if he wanted food, “How hungry are you?” 

“I could eat. Why?”

“I have a show in three hours…” he murmurs, starting to make his way towards a deli nearby, “May as well eat, who knows when I’ll get off shift tonight. You’re paying, as reimbursement for an unwarranted search of my property.”

“It was completely warranted.” 

“No, Pipsqueak, it wasn’t.”

A violent punch meets his shoulder as Edward emits a sudden shout, drawing some attention from passerby’s, “Shut up!” he lets out a loud growl of frustration, “Besides, you know how much that watch means to me…”

Envy remains quiet for a few paces, “Why? So you can try to remember what happened back there? This is the last time I’ll say this before I stab you for bringing it up again; give it up, you’re here, that’s the price you paid for Alphonse’s body, right? You knew that when you opened up that portal again. You and Hohenheim can keep working for a way back, but it’s pointless. Truth spat us all out here, accept that.”

“Of course you don’t get it.” He grumbles, narrowing his eyes at the sidewalk. 

Since he woke up here, a wet cloth to his fevered head, auto mail banged up, stumps aching with his father watching him intently, his memories had been fuzzy. There were definitive facts and people he remembered, Alphonse and Winry were the biggest two, the homunculi in bits and pieces, his mother’s death and the origin of his hatred of his father, however there was so much that just wasn’t there anymore. That pocket watch was his lifeline to it all, tangible validation that it all really happened. Envy and Hohenheim had all of their memories, but for some reason the details of his were missing. He had asked his father for information, for what he knew, and got a solemn frown paired with a shaking head, “If you truly do not remember all of what happened in Amestris then it is better that it stay that way.”

Even Envy’s reply was, “Trust me, not knowing it better than knowing, especially with what had happened to you.”

He hated being ignorant of his own life, a life he could vaguely connect to with that damned pocket watch. In the very least he remembered getting it, outwardly showing that he didn’t particularly care that he had been the winning state alchemist, but inside he was smug and proud. If he closed his eyes he could project himself in Colonel Mustang’s office, the raven-haired man cocky and also satisfied of the outcome of his little gamble, collaring Ed as a ‘dog of the military.’ The night he got it he carved the reminder, to take the edge off of the strange celebratory emotions bubbling up inside him over achieving this, that the fact that he owned the watch and title were not to be congratulated, only the vessel to propel him farther to get to his goal. 

Nearly everything he knew was more like a fact, as if he watched a movie that he had seen too many times to have any real emotional connection with. Aside from Alphonse and Winry, those two he had fresh emotional ties to, they were his keys to unlocking the rest. His yearning to get back was to escape this strange, confusing new world, which lacked alchemy as a practice much to his dismay, was hinged mainly on seeing Winry and Alphonse again. 

“No, I don’t get it.” Envy agrees, breaking his train of thought, pinching some of Ed’s sleeve to guide him across the street, “And I don’t want to get it. But good riddance to that stupid piece of junk, I’ll be lucky if the cleaning staff stole it.”

Edward rolls his eyes, shrugging the other’s hold off him, “You’re an ass.”

“I know.” He grins, opening the door to the deli, sashaying into their usual booth. His features light up with mischief as he nods to the sales girl behind the counter, “Your girlfriend’s here.”

Cheeks lightly blushing he roughly crosses his arms, sinking into the booth’s seat, “She’s not my…don’t be stupid, we’re just friends.”

“You might want to tell her that.” He mutters, plucking one of four menus tucked away with the condiments at the table, “Anyways, as to the topic you never let go, another reason you should forget about the past is the food. This place has much better food. Not like I could really eat back then…”

The shop girl, having given them enough time to study the menu for the millionth time, lingers before their table, a notepad in hand, pen poised. Nodding to Envy then smiling gently to Edward she clears her throat slightly, “Same old drinks, boys?”

“Actually, I’m feeling coffee, I’m going to be up late tonight.” The dark haired of the two yawns, flipping over his menu boredly.

“Coke’s fine.” Ed replies, the comments Envy made earlier floating through his head as his eyes sweep over her appearance.

Deftly scribbling down the orders she pockets the pad, resting a hand on her hip, “I’ll have that right out.”

He nods, watching her travel to the back of the store, drinking in her long dark hair that stretched to her lower back, nearly perfect hourglass figure with supple breasts that she made no effort to hide in a tight greyish purple shirt and tight black slacks. She was beautiful with her dark mocha skin, bright dark eyes and delicate lips. Her interesting choice of hairstyle, two braids that hung on her collarbones that peered from her lush locks, is what tempted him to talk to her during their first time in the shop. Through small talk he found out her name to be Noah, her family was from Romania; her family owned the shop which she for the most part ran. Aside from Envy, she was the only other person Ed actively talked too.

It would be a lie if he claimed that he had never thought oh Noah in the way the asshole across from him had suggested, an even bigger one if he said he hadn’t tried a few passes at her on a whim. Eternity is what it felt like since he last touched a woman, Winry, who the memory of kept his hands away from anyone in some vain dream that he might one day be able to return to her. Part of him wanted to just pass it off as that what happens here stays here, that just because he indulges here does not mean he loves what he had there any less. However, that stupid trait in him called loyalty kept him dumbly sitting in a booth at her family’s shop.

“You okay?” Envy inquires dully, “I’m not that hungry, do you want to split something? The chicken ceaser club is pretty big, plus it comes with fries and…”

“I’m not hungry.” He interrupts as he stand, then removes his wallet from his pocket, setting a twenty dollar bill on the table, “Just get me a sandwich, put it in the fridge.”

“What’s got your panties in a bunch?” the other purrs, long fingers curling around the cash as he folds it into his own pocket.

Edward shrugs, awkwardly playing with the tips of his hair, tugging on the ponytail to confirm that it was still intact, “I’ve got to do a lab write up, tutor this kid in my class, pick up your dry cleaning plus stop by and see if my watch was left at the hotel, which is all the way on the Upper East Side…”

Noah arrived with the drinks, expertly placing them on the table, this close to Ed he could smell her, chamomile with lilacs and Gucci perfume he’s seen in portable glass vials hidden in her purse. She frowns, placing a hand on her hip, head tilted to the side, those words tumbling around in his head, ‘Your girlfriend’s here…you might want to tell her that…’ She is beautiful, perhaps it’s time for him to really forget Amestris, plus Hohenheim never had anything that could get them any closer to returning home. Her brows furrow as she places a bangle-ridden wrist to his forehead, brushing back his bangs, “You look a bit feverish, are you feeling alright?” she asks, her skin cool against his, soft, like Winry’s was.

Jumping he impulsively knocks her touch away, a loud, obnoxious laugh ripping from him, earning a loud groan and audible face palm from the one left in the booth, “I-I’m fine! Totally fine! Never better! I-I just realized all of the, uh, stuff I have to do, chem and bio major, lots of, yeah um, work to do! Plus tutoring and Envy’s dry cleaning and no time to eat. I left a, you know, thing at the place.”

Smiling compassionately she clasps his shoulder with a hand, “I get it. I’ll come bring you food later, I’ll text you, okay?”

“Okay.” He breathes, backing away from the situation, “Okay!” sputtered from his lips before he stumbled out of the store.

Damn, he needed that watch, that physical anchor to keep him stable, loyal and somewhat sane. His feet worked fast to get himself far away from that place, from her perfume that still toyed with his senses. His phone went off, a buzzing mess in his back pocket. Stopping dead in his tracks he pulls it out, seeing his father’s number and name on the large rectangular screen. 

“Fuck him.” He mutters, punching the red ‘end call’ circle. Hohenheim had been missing for four months now, the last thing Ed was going to do was put his life on hold, even for a minute, for that man. Immediately falling back into route towards his destination he starts to run, a strange pull rippling throughout him, as if he knew his watch were in that room, waiting. 

AMESTRIS

The room was normal enough; two beds perfectly made, two spotless mirrors, a small sitting area by a large landscape style window. Overall it all seemed right, the woman at the desk had said the employee had found the watch in the closet but that no one had checked into that room, certainly no one with a state alchemist certification. Frowning, he scratches his head, wracking his brain, trying to get inside Ed’s head, what sort of message he was trying to send. Perhaps the message was not for him, but for Alphonse and Winry, maybe leaving them out of this was a bad idea.

While the concept of two transmutation circles set up to transfer objects was not unthinkable, the idea that it could be done between dimensions was what stumped him. No one had any idea of where Edward could be, where he ended up, from what Alphonse described of The Gate is that it was the nucleus that held the infinite possibilities to spit anyone or anything out into any place or time. So the highest probability of Ed’s whereabouts was some other timeline, supposing this variable how is it possible for him to get a transmutation circle there and here? And if he got back to Amestris why not just stay, why go through the trouble of setting up this hypothetical system?

At the front desk he was told it was found in the closet, a strange place to set up something like that, but it made enough sense in the idea that it was discreet enough.

Striding to the closet he opens the two sliding doors only to be greeted by barren hangers paired an iron and board set. Sighing, he lifts the ironing board up, trying to get a better view of the floor. In doing so the iron slides, slamming into the back of his hand and slicing his wrist. A gasp escapes him as he hastily removes his glove, tossing it to the floor as the other hand holds the wound, blood dripping down onto the carpet. Hissing a few choice words he turns to get a towel from the bathroom but hears the whispered rush of particles being rearranged at an incredibly fast rate, a transmutation. 

On the floor was the faint blue outline of the thing, peering from underneath the carpet, which now that it was brought to his attention, someone had cut a square around the pentagram to hide it. Ignoring the pain and blood, he kneels, digging his fingers under the perimeter, peeling the fabric back, a circle engraved onto the cement of the floor’s foundation. Frowning, Roy observes as the light grows brighter, unbearably so. Before he could fully process what was happening, that glow had surrounded him, enveloping him then finally consuming him.

All around him everything was being thrown past him at an alarming speed, he was going at a higher velocity than this. It was as if he were an unstoppable object, that nothing could ever stop him or wish to stop him. Nothing except himself, he wanted to be stopped, he wanted to be able to brace himself and ground himself, but no such opportunity presented itself. From his lips a pathetic cry came forth, ricocheting around him, bouncing around him, a bullet slamming around, threatening to tear him apart. Forces pressed him, contorted him until the light he was flying around flipped to dark, a surface he so desperately craved graced below him.

AMERICA

“We didn’t get any such watch reported in lost and found, but feel free to take a look around yourself.” The concierge sniffs, inserting the keycard into the door before swiftly removing it, opening the room up for him, “Let us know when you leave if you still don’t find it, we can fill out a formal report, it sounds rather expensive and we would like to ensure that we do all we can for our customers to return their lost items.”

“Okay, thanks.” Edward replies, rubbing where his auto mail and flesh met, the cold weather never agreed with his artificial joints.

Giving the blond a once over the employee turns on his heel, stalking off to continue his work. His phone went off again for the third time; he didn’t have to bother reading the screen to know who it was. Fuck that bastard, if he wanted to talk to him so badly he could come see him for more than a few days. Entering the room he opens the bathroom, peering inside, seeing nothing that resembled his watch. Exiting, he wanders into the main part, getting on his hands and knees to investigate underneath the beds. There was nothing there except the wooden platforms that blocked anything from going more than five inches under the furniture. Anxiety started to bubble within him, this wasn’t good, the watch was real silver, it could very well have sparked the attention of a hotel worker who would benefit more from selling it than turning it in. Tugging his hair out of its ponytail he starts to braid it, distracting himself a bit as he recalls the other night when he was here.

Envy had gotten a call from Hohenheim to meet in their usual hotel at the usual room at eight. They had arrived there, only having about three hours to kill before Envy’s nighttime social life began, which he was not going to miss to hear more disappointing news and dead end theories. The two had ordered room service, watched a few episodes of ‘Supernatural’ then started to get annoyed. It had been roughly two hours; they had one more before the opening of some club was upon them. Bored, Envy had gone to the bathroom to change into suitable club attire, he was feeling more like a she tonight and that took more work than a man’s outing routine. During that time Ed fell asleep, maybe that’s when that asshole took his watch, but from their interactions today, he didn’t think that his roommate and half brother was the culprit. The nap had lasted about an hour and a half, that’s when he woke up to Envy telling him that he was leaving and that Edward was more than welcome to wait around. From there the two of them left together, if anything it should’ve been around the bed.

Rubbing his forehead he thinks harder, what were the details? He came in, hung up his coat…his coat! Immediately he starts towards the closet, suddenly hearing a loud bang as if a gunshot was fired. Bolting back he lets out a shout, pressing up against the wall, instincts kicking in, his hands frozen in a mid-clap, ready to attack or defend. Logic told him to demand who was the culprit behind the noise, but circumstance kept him in place, fearing he would awake in his room in Envy’s arms, the once been enemy solemnly holding him still as he had another night terror. 

Eyes trained on the doors he waits, watching intently as a bloodied hand grips one of the doors, forcing it open. A man delicately hoists himself upright, his right hand covered in blood from a deep wound on his wrist. His dress is old fashioned with a white button up, brown trousers, dark green vest with a matching suit jacket and black overcoat. The man has a round, defined face with a nose that was a bit too big for it paired with pale skin and short black hair. His features seems mixed with a typical Caucasian traits intermingled with Chinese or perhaps Korean aesthetics especially in the eyes. This was someone Edward had seen before, a torrent of memories slamming into him, he had met this man after he and Alphonse tried reviving their mother, they had fought with one another, laughed and above all else really knew one another. 

The man’s eyes land on Edward before they widen as he lets out a loud sigh of relief, stomping over to him, strong arms capturing him in a tight embrace. That deep voice that the blond was certain he would never hear again breathes, “I finally found you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :)

AMERICA

Back at his original timeline, he knew Colonel Mustang well; well enough to call him a friend but also so much so to somewhat know his place between comrade and higher-ranking officer. They had made physical contact before, handshakes, back pats and the occasional fight or two, but nothing resembling anything like this. Never had he been this close to Mustang, really felt him. Normally he’d play it cool and shove him off, snapping something about sympathy or crack a bad joke about age and nostalgia but seeing him, really seeing someone else besides his father and Envy brought a rush of relief. That world was real; there was a way to get back.

Closing his eyes he wraps his arms around the man, pressing his face into the concave of his shoulder, he had grown since they last saw one another, Ed fitting right under Roy’s chin near perfectly. Inhaling deeply he could smell Amestris on him, but his old Colonel did not seem quite himself despite the years past. Not wanting to break the embrace he speaks gently, noting that the hand placed at the back of his head was trembling slightly, “…how are you here?”

Mustang retracts, his slanted eyes scanning the boy before him, the hand on Ed’s head switches to hold his face at a variety of place, his jaw, cheek, neck, “I…my god you’re really here…” he murmurs, that hand traveling to the boy’s chest, feeling the familiar outline of his auto mail, “You still…”

“Yeah.”

“How long have you been here?”

“Three years, give or take.”

“Are you alone?”

“No.”

He smiles, a thumb stroking Edward’s shoulder, the Colonel couldn’t stop looking at or holding him. There he stood, the elusive Fullmetal Alchemist a few inches taller with a face resembling more of a man than the child that was burned into his head. It was strange to see him like this now, only a few inches shorter than him, golden hair longer, and eyes now fitting his face shape better but they remained that beautiful amber-gold. Reaching out to grip the braid he sighs, hand aching from the cut but he didn’t care, however Ed might care about the blood he was getting in his hair, “I’m glad to hear that, Fullmetal.”

That name, he hasn’t heard it in years. He stiffens, not from Mustang’s touch, he figured the man was in some form of shock and needed the physical confirmation, so he allowed him to keep at whatever he was doing. But that name, his military codename, it had really been too long. The hand rests on Ed’s neck and shoulder, his dark eyes still flickering as he soaks up the sight of the boy he’s spent what’s seemed an eternity trying to find. Now he was here, safe and sound, as if he were patiently awaiting Roy to come rescue him at anytime. 

“Hey, with all of this touching you’d think you’ve fallen in love with me, Mustang.” He jokes awkwardly, gaining a smug smirk and a gentle knock over the head.

“May as well have, I’ve spent years…” he sighs, shaking his head, “It’s good to see you, Edward. You look good.”

“Now you really sound like you’re in love with me.”

“Cut the crap.” He smirks, playfully shoving at the teen, “Where are we anyways?” a quick survey of the room proved that it was eerily similar to the one he left behind in Amestris, except with a few alterations to fit this time. 

“New York City, New York.” Ed replies, noting the blood on Roy’s hand. Taking the man’s forearm he guides him into the bathroom, staring to run the water, soaking a small towel in it, “It’s in a country called America. There isn’t any alchemy here; these societies went towards technological advancements instead of alchemical.” Wringing out the towel he rolls up the colonel’s sleeve, gently wiping away the excess blood and cleaning the wound, “My father and I have tried for years to try to find some sort of loophole to use alchemy or something close. Transmutation circles don’t work here from our finding, they have chemistry here but it doesn’t link to anything useful to get back.” Golden eyes cast up to dark ones, “…how did you get here?”

Watching the other’s hands he frowns, “All I remember was finding a transmutation circle engraved into the cement beneath he flooring in the closet of room 994 in the Hotel Amestrian. I cut my hand on the iron stored in the closet, from what I can deduct, blood triggers the transmutation.”

He nods, applying pressure to the wound, “If there’s one there then there must be one here…” a smile, “I can finally go home…how’s Alphonse?”

“He got his body back. He’s doing well, everything in his power to try and find you.”

Edward frowns, taking one of the elastics on his wrist, using it to secure the towel on Mustang’s wrist for the time being, “…did you stop him?”

“To the best of my abilities, but you Elric brothers…once you get an idea in your heads…”

A laugh, then a few tears fall directly from his eyes to the sink as he rakes a hand through his bangs, inhaling deeply through his nose. “He better not do something reckless and…”

“He wouldn’t. He won’t.”

“Thank you.”

Silence hangs in the air as the colonel sighs, glancing around the room, wandering into the main portion of the space, giving Ed a few moments to collect himself. The blond emerges, face a bit blotchy as he stands in front of the closet, as if he expected it to openly give answers. His teeth sink into his lower lip as he taps his forearm, shifting his stance, “Where’s my pocket watch?”

“What?”

“My pocket watch.” He repeats, “I lost my pocket watch, probably by some freak accident with that occurred in here.”

“Winry has it.” Roy answers, “It was found in The Amestrian Hotel back in Central, Riza and Alphonse found it, last I saw it, it was in Winry’s possession.”

Winry Rockbell, Edward could barely remember the last time he saw her, or if his last memory of her was truly his last memory. He could recall her on the train platforms, waving hello or goodbye. There she was beside him in Resembool, voice like gentle music in his ears. So often she would cry on his and his brother’s behalf, it was up to his imagination to predict her emotions on his disappearance. To think hours ago he was considering on letting her go for good, to indulge in Noah, now she was attainable. Turning to face his old superior he hides his hands, “How is she?”

“Good. Her and Alphonse are closer; always together when he isn’t travelling in looking for you…he’s a state alchemist now. I think he might even surpass you.”

Ed laughs haughtily, “I haven’t been able to transmutate anything here for three years, I’m sure I’m pretty damn rusty. Even then I don’t think he’d have what I takes to beat me in alchemy.”

Roy couldn’t help but smile, the kid may have changed in age, appearance, but this was still the Edward Elric that evaporated from Central, that the strange momentary hell he experience to get here was well worth it just to see the blond smartass still overly confidant in his advanced skill. His eyes move to the closet, his blood staining the floor, the painfully clear knowledge that blood sacrifice was how they could shift between these worlds installed an unsettlement in him. Even though it hadn’t been enough to warrant medical attention, he had to lose quite a bit to get him over, but it struck the question, would it be enough to keep him here, or would his world begin to call him back to where he belonged? Edward was forced here by bargain with Truth, he hadn’t spent the past three years researching and experimenting in how to switch between dimensions, he simply was here surviving best he could. 

A strange buzzing went off from the blond’s direction, snapping Mustang from his thoughts. The teen let out an aggravated exhale as he hastily digs around in his back pocket, producing a strange black rectangle with a glowing screen. On it were two circles towards the bottom, one red and the other green. The majority of the screen had a bad photograph of Van Hohenheim mid-sentence with the word ‘bastard’ scrawled on the top half of the shape. With his thumb he angrily stabs the screen, lifting it to his ear, snapping, “What?!”

“Edward?”

“Who the fuck else would it be, old man?”

“With that language you could pass for Envy.”

“Fuck you.”

His father sighs; the son could practically hear him take off his glasses and massage the bridge of his nose, “Where are you right now?”

“Why do you care?”

“Edward, this is an urgent matter could you please behave for five minutes?” Hohenheim asks, tone firm, “Listen, I’ve done some traveling in Germany, met a few people, wound up in Egypt and parts of this world’s classical world, during which alchemy was practiced and worked.”

“Alright.” His father fully had his son’s attention.

“Researching this, I’ve run into some…dangerous circumstances. They don’t know about where we live, but they do know about our meeting place. I need you and Envy to stay in the apartment until I get there, don’t leave unless you absolutely need to. And please stay away from the hotel.”

“Well…that’s all good and well, but what the hell are we hiding from?”

“I’ll explain it when I get to you. Stay safe…” there was a loud shout, then a sound like breaking wood, “I love you, Edward.”

“Hohenheim?” he presses the phone closer to his ear as if that would help him hear better, “Hohenheim?!”

The line was dead.

AMESTRIS 

Despite Colonel Mustang’s leave for three years, Riza Hawkeye had not left her post. Through her usual hard work and dedication, she had earned herself the title of Colonel, were Roy still alongside her, she was certain he would’ve been General. If he had stayed he would’ve been so close to his goal, perhaps a campaign strategy would be filtering through their group. Often she would imagine it when there was a break in paperwork, the Colonel would be adamant on something classy for his slogans and aesthetics, she would be proofing his statements and speeches. There would be halfhearted fights on if his infamous tiny miniskirt fantasy were a valid ‘benefit’ to preach. Once he was elected they would finally be able to really be together. Sadly, that was not the way reality worked out this time around, Edward Elric went missing, and Roy Mustang took responsibility for that, and dedicated his life to it.

Having left him in the Hotel Amestrian, she went back into Central Command, sitting behind the same desk that her old Colonel had once occupied. Paperwork is piled neatly, documents needing her signature, seals and stamps. When there wasn’t fighting to be done, or assignments given, work certainly was dull without her boys, but would brighten when Alphonse would report back to her with his findings or lack thereof. A gentle knock on the door directs her attention to it, Alphonse cautiously cracking it open. With a shy smile on his lips he steps inside, giving her a small wave, “Hello, Colonel Hawkeye.”

Setting her pen down she smiles, “You know its just Riza between us, Al. How have you been?”

“Good.” He replies, taking a seat, adjusting the red coat hanging around his body, it was the same one Ed had left behind, “Colonel Mustang is back in Central, did you know?”

She nods, “I did, I just saw him not too long ago. He’s investigating the hotel we found Edward’s watch at.”

“Winry can’t stop crying.” He confesses softly, “She’s at the hotel now. She said she had to take a bath, but she took his watch in with her…”

“We’ve spent a long time thinking him dead or worse, it makes sense. There’s a lot of emotions she’s surely processing.”

“I think she’s in love with him.”

“I think so too, Alphonse.”

“I just want my brother back.” Al smiles, starting at his knees, “He’s been gone for so long, and I have had my body back. If our theories pull through, and he’s found a way to get to us, we can finish pulling him all the way through. Him and I can go eat all the food I had on my list, we can travel together, but not after we stay home for a little bit.”

In all honesty, she hated to hear him talk like this. The tone in his words, the way he could never look her in the eye, it was as if his brother was dead without question. They finally had proof that the oldest Elric brother is alive, and the youngest is in a strange shock, unable to properly process it almost. There was no possible way she could be anything more than a confidant to him, there was no plane of common ground between them on this matter aside from the fact that they both wanted the same person to return. Standing from her desk she lets the titles of higher ranking officer and subordinate dissolve as she sits beside him on the small couch before her desk. Wrapping an arm around him she guides the boy into her embrace, resting a cheek atop his head, speaking softly, “Alphonse, we found his watch, Roy is doing everything in his power to bring him back, he’s within reach. It hurts me as your friend to see you like this, you…you need to have more faith in us and in your brother. We are getting him back, not doing so is not an option.”

He nods, closing his eyes, enjoying the warmth and maternal feeling she gave off, “Thank you, Riza. I really have appreciated all that you’ve done for me, and for Winry too.”

Rubbing his shoulder with her thumb she remains in that position for a few moments before the double doors are thrown open, the large stature of Major Louis Armstrong occupying a good portion of the space. The two blonds quickly shift away from one another, as Hawkeye stands upright, saluting her comrade, “Major.” She nods.

“Colonel.” He replies, nodding to Alphonse, “Alphonse Elric, always a pleasure to see you.”

He smiles, “Likewise, Major.”

Armstrong directs his attention back to Hawkeye immediately, “We have a situation regarding the Elric Case.” He extends a thin file to her, she reluctantly takes it, opening to recently developed snapshots and paperwork, “Colonel Mustang was in the room for much too long, longer than he requested. The maid staff went in to ask him to step out for a moment so they may do their job…in doing so they found blood and a transmutation circle in the closet of the room.”

Her eyes widen at the amount of blood displayed in the picture. On the floor was a knocked over ironing table, one of Roy’s gloves and a blood-streaked iron. Walking to her desk she lays out the files, furrowing her brows. Mustang had explicitly told her not to involve Alphonse in this, to avoid the heartbreak in potentially losing Edward again. But now she was more determined than ever to accomplish Roy’s goal alongside him. Turning to the young state alchemist she motions to the files, “Alphonse, can you make sense of the transmutation circle shown in the photos?”

Beside her he gathers the photos, carefully evaluating each one. There was a lot of blood, it was clear from the mess that the Colonel had accidentally cut himself pretty badly on the iron, setting off the circle’s intention. A frown stresses his lips as he squints at the circle carved in the floor, it was a bit hard to decipher but he had seen it many times, painful memories behind that pattern. Swallowing thickly he sets the photos back, a shaking hand pressing to his forehead. Surely that was not his brother’s solution to getting back to their world, through the means that had started this downward spiral in the first place.

“Well?” Hawkeye asks.

Exhaling he bites back tears, “It’s a similar transmutation circle Edward and I used years ago…it’s one meant for human transmutation.”

AMERICA

Hohenheim has never been what one would call ‘fatherly’ or a ‘good role model’ in fact most would claim the opposite. If one were to ask him they would be presented with fairly logical reasons, the main being that he’s an immortal wanting to seek mortality to live out the rest of his life with his sons and wife. Were one to ask the sons they would say he was a bastard who left them alone, their mother alone, basically orphaned. 

Before the shift to New York, Edward would have never even considered opening up to his father, not after the abandonment and betrayal of his mother’s passing. But during long nights spent in front of the television speaking softly to one another, actually listening to one another, he was at least able to understand why his father did what he did. However, that did not right the wrong, and the pain attached to the past would probably never fully heal, no matter how many Friends reruns they watched together.

With the time between them living more as father and son as opposed to ‘hated’ and ‘hater’ Ed had picked up on the tones of Hohenheim’s voice, and the tone on the other end of the phone was one that screamed that he should do as he’s told and go home. Fast walking through Times Square the time it usually takes to get home was doubled by Roy Mustang’s constant gawking. The man’s eyes were usually slanted, narrow, but now they were nearly popping out of his head at the enormous size of the skyscrapers, the bustling noise, lights, people, food, all of it was overwhelming him just as it had Ed years ago. 

Stopping at Broadway the blond stares at the theatre he knew Envy was performing at tonight until his Burlesque show began later in the evening. Part of him wanted to barge in there and drag the bastard out but he knew that Envy would sooner have his precious long black hair cut before he willingly went anywhere on their shared father’s orders. But he was involved; the least as well as the most Ed could do was leave a voicemail. Scrolling to his contact he immediately gets the automated message, “It’s me, listen, there’s a situation going on regarding getting home. I know you’ll probably be out most of the night with work, but skip the parties tonight, come home, I’ll explain all of it when you get there.”

“This is incredible…” Mustang murmurs, watching a woman in a high skirt saunter by, “I’ve never seen so many women…dressed so…”

Edward rolls his eyes, gripping Roy’s upper arm, dragging him towards a street corner, holding up a hand for a cab, “Get ahold of yourself, this is not the time.”

He smirks, “It’s always the time.”

Growling under his breath a cab finally heels, the younger shoving the older inside, barking his address. The sound of something breaking did not sit well with him; he raked through his knowledge of this world, who could’ve his father upset that badly that someone would become violent with him? Maybe he, Hohenheim and Envy were not all that followed them back from Amestris. 

The cab stops at he correct location, the driver collected his fee and the two got out. Entering, he slams the door, locking the main lock, not wanting to deadbolt it incase Envy decided to come home early. Roy observes the area, hands in his pockets as he strolls into the tiny living room. The couch was heavily used, the TV was state of the art, flat screen plasma with the smart feature installed. On the walls was some posters Envy had gotten from his work on Broadway, the kitchen was a mess as usual, the laundry room was a sad, tiny thing and also a complete wreck. 

“Sorry about the mess.” Ed shyly shrugs, picking up a dark green dress that probably was his roommate’s, “We’re not here too much and when we are…well…”

Mustang chuckles, “I get it. It’s not bad, at least you’ve made a home for yourself here.”

“Not really, but it’s good enough.”

“Edward is that you?” a woman’s voice calls, Noah round the corner from where the bedrooms were. Her elegant eyes land on Roy, widening as she gives him a slight smile, “Friend of yours?”

The blond shrugs, “More or less…but uh…how did you get in here?”

She holds up Envy’s key ring, “Envy gave it to me, he said you haven’t eaten in like two days?”

Of all the times for that idiot to care…

“I brought you home the chicken BLT with pop.” She continues, stopping before him to give him a half hug, keeping an arm around his shoulders, “Plus the Icy-Hot for your prosthetics. The weather’s going to get cold again, you’ll need it.”

He gives her a warm smile, reassuringly patting her hip, “Thanks a lot, Noah, I really appreciate it.” 

Roy flashes Ed a mischievous look as he meanders to the kitchen, figuring that he should give the two a bit of privacy. Turning back to Noah, Ed steps away a bit, “I’d love to have you stay a bit longer, but I’ve got some business to deal with.”

“What kind of business?” her brows furrow as she leans closer, “Hey, if you’re in trouble with anything…”

“It’s not like that.” He laughs, “Roy’s a friend, really, we have a lot of catching up to do so…”

“I understand.” She nods, “Call me later, okay? It’s been awhile since it’s been just us.” Her hand lingers on his chest, mouth opens to say something else but she quickly closes it, looking over her shoulder to Roy who was opening and closing the microwave, “It was nice meeting you!”

He waves at her, “Have a safe night!”

The door shuts, signaling that they’re alone. The day had been too long, Edward lies down on the couch, hands against his face as he works hard mentally to figure out who could pose such a threat. From the kitchen Roy sits beside him, carefully placing a hand on the younger’s forehead, “…are you okay?”

“No…” he whispers, “But I will be.”

“I’m disgusting, do you have a shower?”

“You can use mine, down the hall, to the left. Feel free to use whatever you need.”

“Thank you.”

His eyes fall shut, welcoming the hazed blackness that eyelids offer. A hand awkwardly plays with a strand of hair as he lets his brain think as quickly as it wants, perhaps it would lead to some answers. None, they’ve been here for three years, if someone else from Amestris were here, surely they would’ve crossed paths before now. Hohenheim could easily have just made bad friends very quickly. Outside in the hallway there was furious pounding on the door causing the one on the couch to bolt upright, eyes wide. 

More knocking sounds with the agitated words, “Open up! Now!” of the other that lives here.

Quickly, he opens the door, giving Envy just enough time to enter before the portal is shut, locked and dead bolted. Tonight the performer had assumed the form of a brunette with long wavy hair, ample breasts and an artificially formed backside. With the elaborate facial contouring and makeup it would’ve been hard to recognize him. But Ed’s seen about every disguise Envy’s been able to concoct. This look was commonly known as ‘Julia.’ If the other hadn’t kept those strange purple eyes in the shift from Amestris to America, he probably wouldn’t be able to identify him half of the time. 

“I see you got my voicemail.” Ed smirks, crossing his arms.

Envy’s face contorts to an expression of confusion, “What? No. An audience member nearly tried to kill me…they followed me back here.”


End file.
